


Shoyo’s simps

by Redkindasus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EVERYONE SIMPS FOR HINATA, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex, cross dressing, everyone is fighting for shoyo’s love, gay kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redkindasus/pseuds/Redkindasus
Summary: A story where Shoyo literally has a harem of simps, and has the power to steal kiyoko’s simps from her, which she is happy about. Everyone’s feelings are amplified when Shoyo looses a bet and has to dress as a girl.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 260





	1. Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I can barely remember the names of the teams, let alone the people on each team. Please comment and tell me if I misspelled something or got someone’s name or personalities wrong. Enjoy!

Hinata was a ray of sunshine. He didn't deserve this, why didn't he try harder? Now he had to dress like a girl for the training camp with not only Nekoma, but Fukurodani, Aobajohsai, Shiratorizawa, Date Tech, and Johzenji. Great, just great.  _ Thank you very much god!  _ Hinata yelled in his head.  _ Let's go out of the locker room and get this over with.  _ He thought. How did this happen? This is how.

**3 hours earlier**

  
  


"I'm going to get a higher score than you!" Kageyama yelled.

"No you won't!" Hinata yelled back.

"Let's make a bet!" Kageyama said.

"Fine!" shoyo retorted.

"Whoever loses has to dress as a girl!"

Everyone was surprised by the bet, but didn't do anything about it. They were used to shoyo and tobio arguing so they thought nothing more of it . Oh well, wasn't their fault they didn't know they were actually going to do it.

"We have the results of the test!" Daichi yelled into the gym. Everyone stood up (except Tsukishima). Shoyo and Tobio were the first to get to Daichi." Okay, uhm … kageyama got a 31, and Hinata got a …" Daichi added to the suspense, " 30." Everyone was stunned.

“One point” Shoyo said sadly, “Just one point.” Everyone felt bad for Hinata, except Kageyama of course.

“I told you I would score higher! Now I don’t have to dress as a girl!” Kageyama said maliciously.

Everyone went to look at Hinata but he was passed out on the gym floor.

“Hinata!?” Sugawara screeched. Everyone turned around and immediately started freaking out. That was what happened.

**Present time**

So yeah. Now I'm being pushed into the girls locker room by yachi-San and Kiyoko-senpai. Oh god, here we go.

**1 hour later**

“Come out now Hinata!” Kiyoko yelled into the locker room.

“Fine.” Hinata replied. Hinata effortlessly walked out of the girls locker room in 2 inch black heels. Everyone was stunned. Their decoy...their Shoyo...looked…well to be blunt…fine. Like  _ really fine.  _ Mostly because of the outfit. He was put in black wedge heels, with black fishnet stockings under black booty shorts that stuck to his hourglass figure. They knew Hinata had a different form because the uniform was a little baggy, but they never expected  _ this.  _ Hinata also had an orange crop top that showed the middle of his abdomen, had a hood with cat ears, and had long sleeves. He had a black, simple, choker, and he had 3 bracelets on his right arm, and some rings that made the symbols ‘#10’ with 3 separate rings on his left hand. Some of his hair was longer than it looked because it was in curls, so his hair was split in the middle making a braid on each side from the front of his scalp to almost the middle of his back. His front hair was styled to make intricate curls framing his face. He looked like a very sexy Angel, and most of the team couldn’t help the boners in their shorts. Even the holy Asahi felt his friend rising. “What?” Shoyo said, acting like nothing was happening.

”Damn.” Tanaka and Nishinoya said at the same time.

”Do I really look that bad? I thought I looked pretty good.” Shoyo said.

”Good?” Daichi questioned. “Good!? Hinata you look like a frickin’ sexy Angel!” Daichi shouted. Everyone nodded along with him as Hinata blushed furiously.

”Ehhhh!?” Hinata said, unable to form words because of the complement. He just stuck to turning around, and running into the girls’ locker room, unknowing that the view the players got of his ass made them tip over the edge and cum in their shorts. _This is gonna be a hard week_ they thought. And they couldn’t be more right.

_To be continued~_


	2. Getting to Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooo...Shoyo and the team are going to the practice match, there that’s what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted, but I told you that this was a side story so yea. Also, if you have suggestions for an outfit to put Hinata into then please comment it because I can’t make up outfits to save my life unless I have many choices but that’s besides the point. Bye Imma go sleep now cause it 3 am-

**_Hinata’s POV_ **

It was the day of the practice matches, and I was gonna be utterly humiliated. Kiyoko and Yachi planned an outfit yesterday, and are bringing my clothes for the practice match. I feel a little more comfortable in girls clothes, they're much more comfortable and easier to handle. They're also really stylish and it fits my form better than males clothes.

For today they chose a pretty cute outfit. It was a red and black, small checkered print skirt that went up to my mid thigh. They also laid out black stockings that went up to a few inches over my knees and they have red bows behind them at the very top. The skirt also has a few silver chains that go from the back to the front on the sides. The shirt came up to the bottom of my ribcage and it was a low V line that was black and showed off the inner parts of my collarbone and the middle-top of my chest. I had a black leather collar that had silver spikes poking outwards, and my hair had a few black streaks from spray, and was straightened to the bottom of my shoulder blades and put in a braid. I think I can survive a month like this. Oh you didn't know? Kageyama changed the bet in private before we got our scores. I had cute red and white sneakers and after putting them on I ate breakfast and biked to school.

**_At Karasuno_ **

**_Third person_ **

Hinata walked into the gym where everyone was practicing and everything stopped.  _ I’m in love,  _ most of them thought and anyone would say that if they saw Shoyo. “Hmm?” Hinata voiced out, he was confused on why everything stopped. “So, when are we going to the practice matches?” He asked. Daichi found it hard to answer but said “ We are l-leaving in half an hour.” Hinata was excited that they would leave soon and started jumping on the air which showed what was under his skirt, black booty shorts. There was blood on the floor. Nishinoya had a nosebleed with Kageyama following close behind. “Uwah!?” Hinata exclaimed. “What happened! Here!” Hinata shouted as he handed them tissues and gave them a killer smile, making the nosebleed even worse. “Ah! Why isn’t it stopping!?” Hinata questioned as the nosebleeds continued. They spent 15 minutes trying to stop the nosebleed and finally succeeded.

**_On the Bus_ **

Everyone got in their seats which everyone was fighting for because they wanted to be close to Hinata. Hinata ended up being between Nishinoya and Tanaka. An hour into the drive, Hinata started to get tired and was drifting in and out of consciousness. He gave in to sleep and had his head resting on Nishinoya’s shoulder. Nishinoya couldn’t hold his excitement while Tanaka couldn’t hold his jealousy towards his best friend for getting to be Shoyo’s pillow.  _ I want to be his pillow!  _ Thought Tanaka. Everyone looked back to see Shoyo on Nishinoya's shoulder and were also jealous. Little did they know they had a cute surprise waiting for them.

**_2 hours later_ **

"-oyo, hey Shoyo wake up." Tanaka said when they were a few minutes away from Nekoma. Shoyo opened his eyes and started to wake up. "Mmm?" Shoyo said.  _ Cute _ Asahi thought. Shoyo leaned back up in his seat and accidently bumped into Tanaka. "M sorry." Shoyo apologized. "It's ok my kouhai!" Tanaka yelled. Shoyo smiled at Tanaka and Tanaka swore he felt his heart stop for a second. Hinata stretched his arms and yawned like a cat, and it was one of the most adorable things the team has ever seen in their lifetime. Shoyo accidentally rubbed his eyes and had to fix his makeup again. He noticed the bags were at the front of the bus but he needed to get his makeup from his bag. Sugawara saw his distress and asked what was wrong. “I need to fix my *yawn* makeup but my bag is up front.” Suga had a hard time not just getting up and bringing Hinata into his seat and setting him on his lap. “I can go get it for you if you like.” Suga offered. “Hinata lit up like a light bulb. “Would you Suga-San?” Suga nodded and everyone had to squint their eyes because of the light and happiness practically radiating off of Hinata in waves. Suga got up from his seat and went to the front of the bus to get his bag. When he finally saw the black bag with stickers on it he smiled and brought it back to Shoyo. "Here you go hinata." He said, and he was gifted with an amazing smile. Suga melted right then and there and when he got back to his seat he collapsed in his chair.

Shoyo took all the makeup he had in his bag (he got so much that he had to put the rest in kiyoko's and yachi's bags) and he started wiping off the makeup he had on. Once he was done he put a little layer of foundation to make his skin less red from wiping his face clean of makeup and started to do his contour and outlining his features but only enough to look natural (i barely use makeup i don't know how this works ok). He did his eyes and added a light red-pink color to the crease and spread it around. Then he took a cream color and put it on his eyelid. He then blended it out and grabbed the eyeliners and made a nice wing. He grabbed a special made mascara (because he rich rich in this fanfiction) that was orange instead of normal black and applied it to his lashes. He was oblivious to all the eyes on him as he moved on to do his lips. He added a hot pink outline to his lips and then he grabbed a translucent (i think that’s a fancy word for clear i think, I don't know what I'm writing anymore) lipgloss and parted his lips to add it to the inner part of his lips he then blended it out and ended with a nice pink color. He was unaware of the people mufleing their grunts when he parted his lips. He looked into the mirror one last time and was proud of his work. He pumped his fist a little and whispered "Yes I finally did it correctly!" Now they only had to wait a few minutes until they reach Nekoma.

**_5 minutes later_ **

Hinata took his bag and waited for Nishinoya to get out of his seat since he had the aisle seat. When he got out Hinata waited for Tanaka because he didn't want to leave him behind. When he saw Tanaka stand he started following the rest. Everyone stepped out and every team was already there. That's when the embarrassment finally came to him. He immediately hid behind his senpai and Tanaka turned around to look at him. "What's wrong Shoyo?" He asked. Hinata looked down and said "Just a little embarrassed with the outfit and all." Tanaka immediately took a fighting stance and blocked the teams from Hinata. "Its gonna be fine ok and if anyone gives you trouble then tell your senpai's and we'll take care of them alright?" Hinata nodded and felt much better. Tanaka then moved so Hinata was standing right next to him. "Hey where's Chibi-chan?" A certain rooster head asked (Kuroo for you uncultured swines). Everyone immediately backed up and guarded Hinata. Even Tsukishima. All the teams were suspicious. "Guys it's ok they won't hurt me." A small voice insisted. Everyone hesitated before stepping away and Hinata walked up. They were not expecting this at all. Oikawa had a nosebleed before he could stop thinking about nasty things. Then kenma had a nosebleed. And then terushima, and then Akaashi. “Ah!” Hinata exclaimed. “Why does this keep happening! Thank Asahi (everyone is saying Asahi looks like Jesus and all that so why not) I brought tissues!” Hinata ran up to everyone and handed tissues to them to stop the nosebleeds. “Chibi-Chan, why are you wearing that?” Kuroo asked. “Oh! I lost a bet to bakayama so I have to dress like a girl for a month.” Hinata explained. At that moment, everyone was thankful for Kageyama making the bet, and god for letting Hinata lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I made a drawing of Hinata. I'm not very good at drawing but hope you like it.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IIITXf5FjWuZdmTZfnlr0_wasKkRXvS-/view?usp=drivesdk

(Might have to copy the link)


	4. Another Outfit Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hinata is out in a sexy volleyball uniform and everyone falls in love with him all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee, I shouldn’t be awake at this hour, but if you live in New England (the east of the U.S. like Massachusetts or Maine) then you shouldn’t be awake either 😀 so I don’t feel guilty😒. anyway, enjoy the chapter while I go catch up on my missing sleep🙂😭.

| Time skip brought to you by flat Oikawa|

Kiyoko and Yachi stepped out of the bus and pulled a Hinata aside. “Come on Hinata, me and Yachi got you one of the girls’ volleyball uniforms to practice in and edited some of it.” Kiyoko told Hinata. “Ok Kiyoko-San!” Hinata replied. He then proceeded to get dragged off to the locker rooms by Kiyoko to do an outfit change. As they walked into the changing room, they found Shiratorizawa changing. “What are you doing here!?” Goshiki screeched, using his jersey to hide his body from the girl. “Sorry, me and my friend Yachi were bringing my friend here, Hinata, to the changing room because he lost a bet and has to dress like a girl for a month.” Kiyoko replied unfazed by the half naked boys, while Yachi was hiding behind Kiyoko, scared of the giants, and was unaware of Hinata hiding behind her. All of the guys looked confused because they could only see 2 girls. Kiyoko motioned for Hinata to come out, so he stepped out from behind Yachi. Goshiki turned into a tomato, and the rest were a blushing mess, except, of course, Ushijima, who only had a light dusting of pink on his cheek bones.

“Come on Hinata, I don’t know how we’re going to fit your hips into the uniform, but I got a custom one as a backup in case this one doesn’t fit. Let’s go.” Kiyoko said. She put the bag she had clothes and makeup in, on her shoulder and grabbed one of Yachi’s hands and one of Hinata’s hands and dragged both of them to a closed off locker room. All off the Shiratorizawa team followed Hinata with their gazes until he was out of sight.

| In the changing room|

“Alright, Yachi, set up all the makeup that’s in all of our bags and start doing his makeup. I’ll get the outfit put together and help him change into it.” Yachi was quick with setting up all the makeup on stands. She picked orange and white tones to add a little bit of contrast to the orange and black uniform. She wiped off all of his makeup he had on before and started doing it anew. She first did his eyes with only the most expensive makeup he bought when they went on a shopping spree.

| Flashback brought to you by Ushy Gushy (Ushijima)|

“Hey Hinata, can I ask you a question?” Yachi stepped up to Hinata with Kiyoko behind her. “Sure Yachi-San!” Hinata agreed. “Ok, well me and Kiyoko don’t really own any makeup so do you have any?” Yachi questioned, unsure of the answer. “I don’t really have any, but I can just buy some because my parents are rich and they’ll let me buy anything I want. So, should we go on a shopping spree or something today after school?” Hinata questioned casually. “Yay! Of course! If you have as much money as you say you do then we’re going to pick the very best outfits for you!” Yachi said excitedly.

| Back to the present (also brought to you by Ushy Gushy)|

Yachi went back to doing his makeup, adding orange onto his eyelids and blending it out into white at the edge of his eyes. She also added white into the inner corner of his eyes and a sparkly white right under the arch of his eyebrows. She made a curled wing on his eye that was a normal wing but it curved back into a small loop ( I made this up because I thought it would look cool). She then added foundation to make his face all the same color and brought out the natural blush he already had by adding a light touch of blush on his cheekbones all the way the the bridge of his nose and on the tip of his nose as well. She then finished up the look by giving him a clear lipgloss and applied it to the perfect shape of his lips and added a sparkly clear lip gloss on top of it.

While Yachi was doing Hinata’s makeup, Kiyoko was setting up the outfit which had many laces to keep it together because it added a flair of sexyness to it. The girls uniform looked exactly like the boys uniform except it was tighter on the body. Kiyoko made some edits to it to spice it up a little. She took away the color and made a v line and re-printed a ‘10’ onto it because that was Hinata’s number. She made the shorts a little shorter and a little more high waisted, and made the shirt come right to the hemline of the shorts. She also added a zipper to the back of all of the outfits so she didn’t mess up the makeup. She bought a matching set of gloves (bought with Hinata’s money) that were black with orange and white swirls on them. Lastly. She added a bow to the back of the shorts, which would sit right on top of. His. Ass. Overall, the outfit looked cute, athletic, and sexy. Perfect for Hinata. She also got Hinata some fishnets to bring out the thickness of his thighs. 

Kiyoko started to take off Hinata's shoes and stockings and moved on to take off his skirt and shirt. Lastly she un-clipped his collar and took off his underwear. She wasn’t really fazed because he told her it was fine and that he was gay and they both know that the trio are as gay as rainbows. She started adding the undergarments which were a pair of white panties and were small. Like teeny tiny. But the closer it got the the waist, the thicker the strands ( don’t know what to call them) got. She then added the fishnets (did I mention they were white?) and then added his shorts. She then got behind him and tapped his shoulder. He got the message and raised his arms so she could put on the shirt. She added the gloves and he used his money to buy a nice pair of sneakers that were elevated and looked fancy. Kiyoko then whipped out the straightener and straightened his hair to get out the black spray. She then got a water bottle and poured water on her hands and then put it on the tips of his hair and you could see his hair curling at the touch of water. He looked even more majestic than usual and he didn’t even look like he was going to play a sport, he looked like a model or at least a god or the human version and of a unicorn. They finally finished and brought him back out. Everyone was already in the gym so they made their way there. They opened the door and everyone turned their heads so fast that Hinata was scared they broke their necks. Everyone’s faces turned pink and boy were some of them getting hard just looking at him. Hinata got uncomfortable with all the attention so he made a beeline towards Daichi and hid behind him. Daichi got the message and went 0 to 100 real quick and went completely ferrel and would tear anyone apart if they hurt a hair on Hinata’s head. Everyone got the message and shut down the dirty, nasty, crusty, dusty, musty- ok you get it, part of their brains and just focused on his beauty. Everyone finally snapped out of their trance and went to start the practice matches.

|Time skip brought to you by thicc Bokuto|

  
  


Hinata went in for Kageyama’s spike and it looked like he just grew a pair of wings and was flying. He looked so beautiful that not only did Karasuno stop to admire him, but Date Tech also stopped to admire him and Aone was the only one that snapped out of it enough to actually try to stop the spike but it went right beside his hands. The rest of the games were like this. Hinata would go for the spike and everyone would freeze just to fall in love with him and melt into a puddle of warmth that they just let him spike. These were easy wins for Karasuno, but everyone’s hearts were paying the price. 


	5. Sleep???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeheehee, boo bitch, I’m back.

The matches finally ended and everyone was getting ready to go shower and sleep. All of the teams had to share a huge (and I mean  **huge** ) locker room that could fit all of them, and even more comfortably. But that’s in like a few minutes. Here’s what’s happening:

“Shouyou!” Tanaka yelled as the matches came to a close. “You were amazing!” Hinata beamed at the compliment from his senpai and Tanaka took the moment of Hinata’s closed eyes to look at places he shouldn’t be looking at, like the creamy smooth skin that peeked from just a little under his ‘shirt’ and how his thighs were so beautifully sculpted and how his shorts cupped his curvy hips. “Thank you Tanaka-San!” Hinata replied which was followed by Hinata running up to Tanaka and hugging him, also leading to Tanaka having to put his hands on Hinata’s waist. Hinata let go off Tanaka and said a quick goodbye and bounded to the locker room because, duh, beauty takes time people, and Hinata is a  **GOD** . One sly rooster-cat concoction (Kuroo) also gave Hinata a once over as he turned around to leave, giving everyone a perfect view of his ass. Kiyoko got the cue and brought Yachi along to follow Hinata to make him a sexy demon without him knowing it. Or maybe he’ll be something else. Who knows? Definitely not me, I don’t know where this story’s going, it’s writing itself.

|a few minutes time skip brought to you by sugamama|

Yachi was already done with the makeup (or how little there was) and Kiyoko was actually procrastinating between the red ‘pajama’ set or the blue ‘pajama’ set. The red set was more lacy and see through (translation: sexy) and the blue set was more cute style with silk and cotton thrown around. “Hey Hinata?” Kiyoko asked. “Yes Kiyoko?” Hinata questioned back. “Would you like the red lace set or the blue cotton set?” Kiyoko asked, holding both sets up for Hinata to see. “Hmm...I like the blue better.” Hinata answered. Kiyoko then got to work putting on the set. The set was pretty cute, it was dark blue and light blue. The set had a pair of comfortable shorts that were dark blue and were silk but cupped his figure well. The shirt is where the cute comes in to play since it looks like an oversized, light blue sweater with cat ears on the hood. The sleeves were oversized and the hood was cotton and came to about the middle of his thighs, covering up the shorts completely. The last accessories were light blush on his nose and cheekbones, a cute blue collar that had the word ‘love’ written in blue, cute dark blue cotton cat stockings that went to just over the knee, and cute light blue cotton slippers. You thought he was going to look sexy?  **_Sike bitch!_ ** My baby is cute. He finally got out of the locker room and everyone died, the end. 

  
_ Jk boo, they still alive, but only by a strand, like a really thin and short strand. Back to the story.  _ He finally walked out and many, and I mean  _ many  _ people had a nosebleed. Others had so many emotions flashing across their faces, some others were worshipping god because they were allowed the privilege to even look in Hinata’s direction, some were sobbing into the floor, and the rest were on their knees clutching their hearts from cuteness overload. I know, they're so dramatic it’s not even funny bruh. Anyway, Hinata saw this mess and dipped, right into his team's room to get sleep.😂 Hinata just said:😑🤦♀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn’t be awake so imma pull a Hinata and dip.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this is a side story, while my Harry Potter story is my main one, but that doesn’t mean I won’t give you good content.


End file.
